


Kidnapping Sherlock

by Melster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Kidnapping, M/M, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melster/pseuds/Melster
Summary: Jim Moriarty finally captures Sherlock Holmes and gets the happy ending he's been craving for.





	Kidnapping Sherlock

“You know the problem with sentiment Sherlock?”

Jim Moriarty started to wonder around the tied-up detective. He had tricked him into thinking John was in danger, drugging him then tied him up to a chair. Sherlock was still a little out of it as he sat on the chair. Legs bound, arms bound and a thin bit of material in Sherlocks mouth that was tied around his head. Jim runs his fingers through the detective’s hair, making Sherlocks head go back a little, still recovering from being heavily knocked out. 

“Well, I’d say it’s a problem for you, makes things easy for me.”

He chuckled deeply as he moved around to be in front of him now, looking into the drowsy man blue orbs. 

“The problem is with sentiment Sherlock is people come running into traps, you tell them someone is in danger and in a flash, they are here without a second thought. You can get anyone to be by your side with a threat of a loved one” 

Pulling out a small pocket knife, Jim let the blade bounce out, revealing the very recently sharpened blade, Sherlock becoming more aware now focused on the knife for a moment. 

“Well, does make it rather boring don’t you think, would be nice to be able to kidnap someone who lacks sentiment, like myself.”

He grabbed another chair and put it in front of Sherlock, he made sure the back of the chair was facing the younger Holmes, then the criminal straddled the wood and leaned against the back of the chair grinning at Sherlock as he started to carve into the chair. 

“You know this chair cost me £300, pure oak, beautiful really.”

He spoke as he continued to carve into it as if it was a cheap bit of material. 

“But it’s just an object Sherlock, it’s like that wooden violin of yours. So much sentiment towards a bit of wood.”

Sherlock gave Jim an unamused look which only sparked up curiosity in the criminal. 

“Or am I wrong?”

Stabbing the chair Jim got up and went over to a suitcase. Sherlock took this moment to have a look around, they where in some empty warehouse. It was huge, only thing in it was 2 chairs, a table with various tools on it, which he was certain was there just for affect, a light pointing at Sherlock and a suitcase. Jim pulled out Sherlocks violin from the case and grinned. Now that caught the detective’s attention. 

Without another word Jim started smashing the instrument, started off hitting it against the concrete floor which soon followed to him stamping on it like a child. He was laughing loudly as he continued to ruin the violin Sherlock held so dear to his heart. Jim jumped on it a few more times then stopped, stepping off the shattered violin and grinned at the clearly heart broken Holmes. Sherlocks face very quickly stiffened to hide his emotions, but it was too late, Jim had already seen the affect it had on him. Jim suddenly laughed and moved to sit on the chair in front of Sherlock again. 

“Oh Shezza, don’t be so sad” 

Jim sniggered and pulled the pocket knife out of the chair.

“Well now you know you are normal and boring like the rest of the humans on this dreadfully boring planet. To be honest you have given me some source of entertainment, but I’m bored now”

His face went from relaxed to serious as he got up and went to him knife to his throat. 

“See you said, and I quote, we had a special something, see I agree with you, defiantly something special here, but… is it special enough for me to keep you alive?” 

He put the blade flat against Sherlocks neck, running it over the skin making sure he didn’t cut him just yet. The criminal’s eyes dark and clearly not bored right now. 

“Beg for your life Sherlock” 

He pulled off the material in Sherlocks mouth, but the Holmes stayed quiet, simply just starring at the man threatening him with a pocket knife.

“Nothing? Not one word for the king?” 

Jim jokingly pouts, but once again in that moment Jim had an idea, out of pure curiosity. Pulling the knife away he grabbed the gun from his pocket, licking his lips and pointed it at Sherlock. 

“See people find a gun scarier than a knife, which doesn’t make sense because I knife hurts way more. I find a knife more fun, messier.” 

He almost purred at the ideas running through his head. 

“Won’t beg for your life, what about mine?” 

He now pointed the gun at his own head. Jim’s eyes burning into Sherlock’s, both men knew he’d do it, Jim had no real passion to live his full life, simply make his mark on the world as an unbeatable criminal that could only ever be defeated by himself. Sherlock eventually looked away, he didn’t want to see Jim kill himself once more. This made Jim laugh loudly. 

“Oh, you care about me! How sweet?” 

He got very excited about this. 

“Beg for it Sherlock!” 

Jim grabbed his face with his free hand making him look at him, gun still pointed at his own head. 

“Beg for my life!” 

Sherlock stayed silent, his eyes saddened by the sight.

“Beg!”

Jim was growling now, squeezing his cheeks making his lips pop out a little bit, Jim forcing Sherlock to maintain eye contact now. 

“BEG FOR MY LIFE!”

“No…” 

Finally, he spoke, Jim grinned and pulled his hand off Sherlock’s cheek and lowered the gun from his own head. They maintained eye contact with the detective, big wide amused grin on his face. Jim bit his bottom lip, letting the silence go on for as long as he wanted it too. Neither looking away, neither backing down to this stare down. Jim decided to take advantage of this situation, he closed the gap and kissed Sherlock with no warning at all. 

Sherlock’s eyes widen with shock as he felt the criminal’s lips against his own.

“Special something indeed”

Jim sniggered, stepping back then suddenly shooting Sherlock in the head. 

The force of the bullet made Sherlock rock back and made his chair fall back on the ground. Blood pooling behind his dark curls. Jim started to sing as he reset his gun. 

“I’ll be your Romeo and you’ll be my Juliet”

Jim moved to lay next to Sherlock, linking their fingers together before shooting himself in the head. 

Nothing but the remains of the echo of the gun shot bouncing around the warehouse as both men lay dead on the concrete floor, holding hands as they died together. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jim’s eyes opened, smirking proudly at himself and turned over in bed looking up at his ceiling. 

“Soon Sherlock Holmes. Soon we will be together.”


End file.
